Nabiki Impossible! Part 1
by Nicholas Stone
Summary: Nabiki Tendo runs afoul of a powerful Yakuza boss who holds incriminating evidence against her, forcing Nabiki to become one of his employees...
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2

Nabiki? … Impossible!

by

Nicholas Stone

Foxed…

Chapter One

Summer's long spell over Japan was finally beginning to fade; cool breezes sweeping in from the north delivered a welcome break to the citizen transversing Nerima's streets. The hustle and bustle of people hurrying to find a quick satisfying lunch made them appear like ants scurrying about a forest floor, all searching never tiring drones trying to maintain their livelihoods in the tough world known as life.  
This seemed quite ironic to the well-dressed man sitting casually in a chocolate café booth silently observing the streets. His demeanor conveyed a level of respect and obedience; firm hands toying aimlessly with a stylus over a PDA, occasionally taking a short peek up just enough to look over the top of his menu as if on watch, waiting for someone.  
Okura Maeda continued writing, mind set on patience. A local, he was around his late forties, clean-shaven and dressed in a fine, charcoal-black business suit, matching shoes, his dark-gray fedora on a small stack of papers on the table. With him were two men and one woman taking quietly, but frequently one of the men would make a casual look around, eyes filled with caution. The men were also Japanese, but the blonde-haired woman was an American well into her late thirties, although she appeared younger.  
Victoria Saffron might have been the best acquisition he ever made. She looked good today, all dressed in a tight beige office dress, low black heels, a scarf draped around her delicate neck. Just the way I liked it, thought Okura with a faint smile. Suddenly, Saffron leaned towards him.  
"Okay, so you want to tell us why we decided to come here?" she asked in clear Japanese.  
Closing the PDA, he sat back. The other man with them also leaned close. "Yeah, boss," he said in a hushed voice. "Why are we sitting here like ducks waiting to be plucked"  
"We are not going to be plucked, Sachi," answered Maeda.  
Sachi Hamada moved back and cast a worried gaze on his colleague, Tanyun Kinjo. Both were also dressed ready for the office, Hamada the elder of the two. His dark eyes continually scanned around them looking for the slightest hint of danger or threats. After all, guarding one of the most influential Yakuza lords in Japan was not an easy task, especially when he exposed himself like this.  
Kinjo grimaced, nervously rubbing the back of his head mussing the shaggy mane of dark brown hair around. He paused hesitant to speak then shrugged deciding it might be worth it.  
"Uh, boss. This side of Tokyo is not particularly a safe place to be rummaging around without some muscle, I you know what I mean"  
Maeda continued to appear unconcerned. "We are in no danger here," he answered.  
"But we don't control this area," Sachi pointed out. "If the Funoma or Chikungi factions get wind that you're here"  
"They do not control this area either, Hamada," Okura interrupted. "Nobody controls this township.  
"Nobody?" asked Victoria.  
"Nobody. At least nobody of our stature"  
That only sent his colleague into further confusion. "Sachi," continued Maeda, "I'm surprised you did not know this"  
"Nerima is not high on my list of attention getters, boss"  
"Ah, well it should be"  
Victoria peered out at the streets trying to interpret her boss's strange interest in this ordinary section of the city.  
"I can see why nobody wants this place," remarked Kinjo. "Nothing here to make money off of"  
"You're wrong there, Tanyun," said Okura. "Nerima is a virtual gold mine untapped and just begging for exploit"  
Sachi smiled. "So we're kind 'a like on a reconnaissance mission, that it boss"  
"You can say something like that"  
"Great! Better get your note-taking pen ready, Vicky. Going to need that when I come back to convince those stubborn fools who want to refuse our offers"  
Victoria eyed Maeda. He was not telling them the whole story. No, she knew him well enough to know when Okura Maeda was up to something, and this had more to it.  
"Okura," she said.  
He cut his eyes to her, a mischievous glint in them.  
"Yes, yes, my dear Victoria," said Maeda, reaching out to pat her hand. "I am planning something"  
"What's there to plan, boss?" asked Kinjo. "No one here to fight our moving in"  
"And again, no one of our stature. I did not say Nerima was not without any organized infrastructure"  
"This is getting better and better," said Sachi. "Some action at last! I'll go rough up"  
"There will be no need, Sachi," said Maeda.  
He allowed their surprise to pass before continuing.  
"You see, Nerima is a goldmine waiting to be plucked. Right now, a very shrewd and resourceful person is managing it. Not one to be taken lightly either"  
A figure up the street outside caught Maeda's eye. A slim, very attractive woman with short cut brown hair dressing in a dark business suit, low pumps, and a small bag tucked firmly under one arm walked with a confident gait along the sidewalk almost with an air of royalty. The sunglasses covering her eyes prevented Okura from seeing, but he could sense she was observant of everything around her virtually living and breathing the Nerima Township.  
"Ah, and here she comes now," he said.  
They all turned and watched as the woman walked along past the shop window. Hamada smirked as she drifted out of view.  
"Her?" he said to Maeda.  
"You've got to be joking, boss," Kinjo said, "That lanky bitch"  
Okura signaled to their waitress asking for the check. "I would not talk that way about my new, soon to be accountant," he replied calmly.  
"You've hired her to be our Accountant?" said Victoria with a gasp.  
"Not yet. I still have to finalize a few 'convincing' items, but she will gladly accept my offer"  
"Well if she comes to work for you, what's going to happen to Nerima?" asked Sachi.  
Okura chuckled darkly, a sinister gaze coming to his eyes. "Nerima… why she is going to hand it over to me without any questions asked"  
"I didn't get that kind of an impression from her," commented Victoria. She peered out the window again trying to catch sight of the woman. "I got the impression that your 'Accountant' will not roll over and play dead without a fight"  
"Trust me," replied Maeda, "There will be no resistance"  
Okura nodded and they got up and departed the shop. Once outside, he gazed in the direction that the woman had gone and then drew a cigarette from his jacket pocket.  
"So what now?" asked Sachi, lighting it.  
Maeda drew in a breath, blowing the smoke up into the air. "We observe, Hamada. We observe"  
"Still recon, eh boss?" said Kinjo.  
"Correct"  
They stared walking in the direction the woman had taken.  
"So what's this girl's name?" Victoria asked him.  
Maeda paused briefly. "Tendo… Nabiki Tendo," he answered. "And it is time for her unrestrained powers to be channeled properly… with our help of course"  
"Oh of course, of course," replied Vicky. "Mustn't allow anything to prevent our gain"  
"Well said, Victoria. Well said…"

Nabiki Tendo's route took her down to Nerima's central business district unawares that she had become the subject of a certain Yakuza Crime Lord's interest. Okura and his entourage strolled casually along at a discreet distance watching the underground mogul of Nerima's Business District make her daily rounds.  
She crossed the street at the next intersection and both Sachi and Tanyun started to follow, but Okura called them back.  
"What's up, boss?" asked Tanyun.  
"There's no need to cross. We can observe quite well from here"  
Vicky looked down the street. "Observe?" she commented with some skepticism. "What, is she going to rob one of these stores"  
"Uh, not quite, but close, Victoria my dear"  
"Oh this'll be good," said Sachi. "I get it. We watch the Tendo chick commit her crime then blackmail her"  
Maeda's expression drew down into one of disbelief. He looked over at his man and then said, "I know you were not serious"  
Sachi shrugged. "Not what you had in mind"  
"Be reasonable, Sachi." Maeda gazed back up at the street. "Miss Tendo is a professional. She will not be doing anything blatantly illegal"  
"No? Then what are we looking for, boss?" asked Tanyun.  
"Watch," answered Maeda.  
In total confusion Maeda's associates observed Nabiki Tendo stroll down the street. Ahead of her engaged in a form of craps game gathered a good number of the Nerima local bike gangs. All of them looked extremely rough and at any moment would beat you up with our cause or provocation, but Nabiki walked casually towards them and it appeared that she was not scared in the least bit.  
"Okay, so we're going to help her out of a bad situation, huh boss?" asked Sachi.  
"What bad situation?" replied Okura.  
"The one she's about to become involved in." answered Vicky.  
A laugh was the only reply they got as the distance closed between Tendo and the bikers. Abruptly, the bikers all stopped and stood staring at Nabiki. She too had stopped and was gazing confidently around in return. Apparently, the leader of the gang stepped up right into her face staring her down. It looked like Tendo was about to get the stuffing beat out of her when the biker leader stepped to one side and made a sharp gesture with his left arm. Immediately, the rest of the bikers dropped to their knees bowing low in homage to Nabiki.  
"Wa-Wa-What was that!" said Sachi in near surprise.  
"Yeah! She just made them grovel at her feet?" added Tanyun.  
Okura chuckled. "Did you see that display of power, that use of total amicable control," he said.  
Nabiki was smiling at the leader now, saying something then held up four fingers. He nodded sharply and quickly pointed to several of his comrades. They popped to their feet like marines in formation ready for orders. Nabiki passed something to the leader and his expression brightened. He bowed as Nabiki and the four passed, then the rest of the gang let out a hardy cheer in her honor.  
"Drugs?" questioned Sachi.  
"No, probably the best numbers for the local bike races next week," answered Maeda.  
"And they fawn over her like that for a few numbers?" said Vicky.  
"Keeps them in line and their wallets full. Miss Tendo is truly a professional in all regards"  
So saying, Maeda continued his observation of Nabiki Tendo, following along her route down the street. After a short stroll, she stopped at a small convenience store. Telling her escorts to wait outside, Nabiki went in.  
"Oh. So she's gone to get her extortion money and if they don't pay up her goons get to work the owners over," said Tanyun.  
"Wrong again," countered Okura. "Does everything have to result in violence"  
"Nyeah, most of the time, boss," answered Sachi. "It's almost tradition"  
Victoria let out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Thugs," she muttered, shaking her head.  
Nabiki appeared again with the owner of the shop. Both of them were laughing and carrying on like old friends. With a snap of her fingers, one of the bikers came up and took the small bag from the owner's hands.  
"Pack Mules," Tanyun spat out in disgust. "Shameful"  
"Allowing themselves to be used like this," Sachi added. "Why when I was in a gang, our women carried all of our stuff"  
"It's a new age, gentlemen," said Maeda. "Those with power, us it"  
"Meaning I should be taking notes?" commented Vicky.  
Okura cut his eyes over to her then said, "Cute," before gazing back at Tendo.  
The route continued on throughout Nerima's many districts stopping at stores, shops and even the local banking houses. To Nabiki's observers she seemed like royalty to the citizens of Nerima, and not once did she have to lift a finger to convince them of this. By the time they had finished their circuit of the township all of the four hired 'carriers' were laden with packages, bundles or other stuff heading towards a cab stop. Without questions from those waiting, she went to the front of the line taking the next cab that rolled up. Maeda and his companions stood a few blocks away amazed by the events that had transpired.  
"Oh now I've seen everything," said Sachi with a disgusted groan. "Look at the wench! Miss Privileged Princess"  
"Please, Sachi," said Vicky, "It's obvious that Miss Tendo has the right connections in this part of the city"  
The hard stare Okura was giving Nabiki melted a way behind one of satisfaction, pleased by what he had observed. Turning, it appeared that he was about to break out in cheer as if he'd just won a lottery or something.  
"And it is those connections which will give me control of all of the Nerima Township," he said brightly.  
"But we still haven't gained control of Tendo, boss," said Tanyun.  
The cell phone in Maeda's jacket suddenly rang. "Maeda," he said answering the call. Quietly, Okura listened as the voice on the other end rattled off a stream of information to him. His expression grew brighter and he cast a look out in Nabiki Tendo's direction. The last bit of her day's collection had just been put in the trunk of the cab and she was paying off her help. Just before climbing in, she paused and looked in his direction. Nabiki dipped her shades a bit, squinting to get a better look at him, and then shrugged it off going into the cab.  
"That is excellent, Chino. And all of the data has been secured properly?" A satisfying answer brought a smile to Okura's face. "Excellent. We'll be returning shortly to finalize things. Good-bye"  
He hung up, eyes still locked in Nabiki's direction. "Yes, Nabiki Tendo. We will be calling upon you here soon, so don't get too comfortable," he said as the cab carrying her sped off. "Your easy life is about to end"  
A tap on the shoulder brought him around. "And we are doing what now?" asked Victoria.  
Okura tucked his phone away. Giving Vicky a light pat on the arm he answered, "Going back to the estate. There's still much do. Much to do"  
"By your expression, I'd think you've got everything just about wrapped up"  
"You could say that." Maeda paused giving the street behind him one last look.  
"Let's go home…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nabiki Tendo awoke to the sound of her daily alarm clock tuned to the morning business station, letting out a long low yawn as she stretched her arms and legs. Seven o'clock just like she liked it, the warmth coming from the sun's rays warming her through the window.  
Ah, such is my perfect life, she mused with a smile. It was true; nothing could be going more right than the almost fairy-tale existence she led. No worries, no reason to really, not with the several leads and outside income available to her. Nothing could threaten her at all; the queen of Nerima, ruling over her erstwhile domain ever planning, ever growing finances piling up in the many accounts she had.  
Nabiki allowed herself a short giggle, leaping up out the bed to twirl around in the middle of her room like a schoolgirl who'd just reached her sixteenth birthday. "Oh to just live forever!" she exclaimed, arms held high over her head.  
A knock at the door stopped her euphoria. "Come in?" she said and her door opened. Kasumi Tendo-Tofu peeked timidly inside.  
"Nabiki, thought I heard a noise or a scream," she said.  
"Nope! It was just me making my greetings to this wonderful, wonderful world"  
The cheer in her eyes made Kasumi smile at her middle sister. "That's good! Now since you're up you can help me fix breakfast for everyone"  
Immediately, Nabiki's arms dropped down to her sides. She may have had Nerima in her hands, but when it came to the basic things around the Tendo Dojo, Nabiki found herself at the mercies of her elder sister and it was not wise to refuse any of her requests.  
"Uh, sure, sis!" she answered with a broad grin. "Let me get cleaned up and go through a few things then I'll be right down"  
"Thank you," said Kasumi, and she shut the door.  
Nabiki's grin faded away into a frustrated frown. "No more morning hoorahs for me," she mumbled heading over to her desk. Already her desktop computer had called up a display of today's Nikkei stock options, her secret tap into the trading markets upper division reports, and all of her standing accounts. She reveled in the numbers on the screen literally smelling the scent of fresh money just waiting to be plucked and cashiered into her stores.  
There was one window she had to look into first; the Kuno Industries market account. This was a project long in the making dating back well into her early days of high school. A click of an icon brought up the page and the image of Tatewaki Kuno to the screen.  
"Ah, my man," she sighed gushing warmly over his picture. Now that his thing for Akane and Ranko had been fixed, things were starting to gel between them. As Tatewaki's unofficial accountant, Nabiki had access to all of the Kuno Industries assets as well as their development and research information. With her hook in place all that was needed now was a firm and final tug, but unfortunately the workings of his sister Kodachi kept that from happening.  
"Hm… I see I need to adjust some of the investment options," said Nabiki. "If only that leech of a sister would stop interfering with my moves I could take your family business to greater heights"  
She tapped in a few orders, called up several charts to adjust the odds, and then sat back admiring her work. Satisfied, Nabiki sent the commands off and closed the window. "Funny how love works these days," she said with a light giggle, "now let's see what's on my Nerima schedule for today." Nabiki stood up and gazed over the monthly schedule on the wall.  
"Meet with Kuno-baby in the park at twelve… better get Kasumi to make me a picnic basket"  
So saying, Nabiki headed for the bathroom to clean up, making a small twirl as she went. "Tatewaki Kuno, today I will get you firmly in my grasp and nothing your hateful little sister does will wrench you from it. Today I, Nabiki Tendo, will prevail! Nothing can stand in my way"  
Chortling hardily down the hall Nabiki did not know it, but today would become a dark day in her life…

A few careful words and Nabiki convinced Kasumi to whip up one of her magnificent lunches designed to quell a man's heart and mind. Naturally, Kasumi was always ready to help Nabiki in her pursuit of a husband and ever since she and Ono, as well as Ranma and Akane tied the knot, it left her as the only unwedded Tendo female in the family.  
"You should concentrate on landing a man, not accumulating vast piles of wealth," she could still hear Kasumi say. Really? Such an idea my sister has, thought Nabiki walking down the street towards the Nerima Central Park. Not accumulate wealth?  
It went without saying that Nabiki indeed desired a husband, but there was no law saying she could not combine business with pleasure, and no doubt she wasn't exactly innocent. Something odd flowed through Nabiki then. She pondered what life would be like without marriage. Could she live like she was doing for the rest of her life? Tatewaki wasn't exactly the brightest man in the world… but he did have 'skills' she wanted to experience more, and the main thing he was rich.  
She giggled, thinking about that last part. This brought her back to her current rendezvous here in the next few minutes. The streets of Nerima were alive with activity today noticed Nabiki. A good sign that profits would be good in next few weeks. Without the threat of outside influences, people around here worked and shopped unafraid of the hassles found in the rest of the cities and townships around Tokyo. Much of this was due to her planning and support from friends and siblings who helped to keep Nerima streets free of such activity.  
Nabiki rounded a turn and as she walked passed the pane windows of a shop, her keen eyes picked out a well-dressed man across the street pacing her route. His eyes were averted but she could see he was keeping right along with her and that brought caution to mind. Immediately, her paced picked up and the stranger mimicked her steps.  
"Uh-oh. Looks like I'll have to call out the guard here," she muttered, taking a sharp right at the next corner.  
The stranger waited before following, talking into a phone mic as he rushed to catch up with his intended target. Sensing that Tendo was on to him, he alerted his companion's positions carefully along the way, ordering them to move in. In the meantime, Nabiki had diverted away from the park and was heading straight for the closest friendly face when a black limousine suddenly pulled up ahead. Out the back stepped another well-dressed man accompanied by another dwarfing him in size. She slowed her pace as they moved to block her path.  
And I hate screaming, she thought, and slid a hand into her jacket pocket for the mace inside. It was obvious these two had business with her and she stopped.  
A standoff ensued, and then Nabiki asked, "Can I help you"  
The first man reached up and removed the dark shades he wore before answering. "Nabiki Tendo?" he said in a humble voice.  
She made a face, eyeing the man. "You wouldn't have stopped me if you did not know who I was," replied Nabiki, glancing at her watch. A few minutes and help would appear… at least she hoped. Time to stall girl.  
The man smiled. "Yes, you are correct"  
"So what do you want? I am trying to get to a picnic," continued Nabiki, pointing down at her basket.  
"Uh… yes. Miss Tendo, my name is Sachi Hamada, and I have been sent by my employer to bring you to a meeting with him"  
"A meeting?" Nabiki stopped to gaze at all of the suits suddenly arrayed around the street. "So your 'employer' is willing to kidnap me in broad daylight on a busy street without concern, hmm"  
Hamada laughed. "No, Miss Tendo. My bo— employer has no intention of taking you forcibly"  
"From all of the help around me, you'd think otherwise"  
Sachi rubbed the back of his head nervously. "We didn't think you would stop if I alone approached you like this"  
"This means I'm free to go," answered Nabiki. She tried to move around him, but Sachi blocked her path.  
"Please, Miss Tendo. My employer is really anxious to meet with you"  
Okay, Ranma. Where are you when I need you, Nabiki thought? "But since I am currently late for another meeting, he'll just have to meet with me another time"  
"That would not be to your benefit, Miss Tendo"  
For something not to be considered kidnapping, this sure felt like it. Nabiki cut her eyes around realizing that there was no way she could run from all of these goons, and fighting them was out of the question. Taking a hard swallow, she prepared to let out a desperate cry for help, when up the street salvation appeared.  
It was a police car making its rounds as usual through the Nerima district. About damn time, mused Nabiki as it approached. The car glided over to the curb and from the driver's side stepped out Officer Ranma Saotome; brother-in-law and local constable of the township. From the front passenger's side appeared Officer Ryoga Hibiki; partner and best friend. Both men gazed around at the suddenly nervous group of men and headed over towards her.  
"Well, you better be ready to explain yourself, Mister Hamada," commented Nabiki with a smug look.  
Sachi grit his teeth trying hard not to just knock this arrogant woman out and stuff her in the trunk of the limo. But Okura's orders strictly forbade any harm to come to her and he drew in a breath while thinking of a way out of the growing situation.  
"Miss Tendo, what my employer wants will benefit you immensely," he lied.  
Nabiki arched a brow at the comment, her business senses perked by the proposition. Ranma came up beside her then, eyeing Sachi.  
"Everything okay here, Nabiki?" he asked, cracking his knuckles expectantly.  
"Depends," replied Nabiki, "This gent here was just about to tell me who he's working for and the fantastic offer from him"  
Ranma gave Sachi a quick once over. His head turned to one side as something sparked in the back of his mind. "Don't I know you from somewhere?" he said.  
"Uh, no," Sachi quickly replied. "Miss Tendo"  
"Your boss is who?" said Nabiki.  
Sachi reined in his frustration. "—uh, Mister Okura Maeda of Benki Freight Lines"  
Ooo, another potential source of wealth, Nabiki's ultra-sharp business mind automatically began developing several scenarios to take advantage of the opportunity.  
"Maeda," commented Ranma. He was gazing up at the sky, his mind now heavy in thought. "I know that name"  
"So do I," said Nabiki, her greed satisfactorily whetted.  
Ryoga, standing strategically between Ranma and the suits position behind him, also recognized the name. "Yeah," he said, "he's a big shot around the central part of the city, and if I'm not mistaken controls a good portion of the shipping traffic in and out of Japan"  
Thank you, Ryoga, Nabiki thought. "And it appears that he's taken notice of little o'me"  
Keep thinking that way, bitch, Sachi grumbled silently. "Yes! And he is very interested in talking with you"  
"I don't know, Nabiki," said Ranma. "Something is not right here, and I'm sure I've seen your face before, pal"  
Nabiki gave Ranma a light swat on the arm. "Oh stop with the detective stuff. Mister Hamada is just conveying the message from Mister Maeda, that's all"  
Sachi could see that Nabiki's entire tone had changed in his favor. "So you will come with me"  
"And miss this opportunity? Not a chance"  
So saying, Sachi stepped aside opening the door of the limo for Nabiki. She started to climb in when Ranma called again.  
"Nabiki, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.  
"Ranma, this is something that only comes once in a lifetime"  
Accepting her decision, Ranma pulled out his notepad, jotting down Sachi's last name. He asked where they would be going, wrote down the address and then went to Nabiki again.  
"Okay, but if you aren't home this evening, I'll have an APB out on you faster than you know what," he told her.  
"Oh that's sweet, Ranma," Nabiki said, "but I don't think anything's going to happen to me"  
"It better not," replied Ranma shooting threatening glances at Sachi. His eyes cut down to the picnic basket. "Lunch"  
Drawing in a gasp, Nabiki started staring down at the basket. Tatewaki, she thought, remembering that she was supposed to be meeting with him. She handed it over to Ranma.  
"Be a darling and give this to Tatewaki for me"  
"Kuno? And where is he supposed to be"  
"In the park, and tell him something came up, I'm sorry and I'll see him later"  
Ranma eyed her. It wasn't like Nabiki to pass up a meeting with Tatewaki, but shrugged stepping away from the limousine. Sachi got in, pausing to give him a brief sneer then the limo sped off. As the rest of Hamada's people went their way, Ryoga came up beside him.  
"You think that was a wise thing for her to do?" he asked Ranma.  
Ranma shrugged. "Don't know. Nabiki seems to know what she is doing most of the time"  
"But for a big-wig like Maeda to snatch her up off the street"  
"I know. Doesn't sit well with me either"  
The name in his notepad burned in Ranma's mind. He stared at it for a long moment then handed it to Ryoga. "Run that by Central. I know I've seen that guy before"  
Ryoga took the notepad then glanced down at the basket. "Mmm, smells like one of Kasumi's lunches"  
"Probably is"  
"And we're going to give it to Tatewaki"  
A skeptical look appeared on Ranma's face.  
"You've got to be kidding me…"

After a short drive into the heart of Tokyo, Maeda's limousine rolled into one of the towering skyscrapers that rose up over the sprawling expanse of the city. Like a raven's claws reaching out for its prey, they cast eerie shadows down along the buildings and streets, intimidating structures lording over the throngs of people traversing the walkways below. Nabiki found an odd thrill in this. She could taste the power, literally smell and feel the flow of commerce coursing along the hidden lines of communication networks making up the infrastructure of Japan's economic society.  
Greed is good; she thought fondly of the famous phrase now the watchword amongst young entrepreneurs such as herself. To enter the inner sanctum of these sacred and holy walls was a privilege and honor few could obtain. Now here she was about to meet with one of the elite of society, and without her PDA handy!  
The limo rolled to a stop and Sachi stepped out holding the door as Nabiki followed. He led her over to a private elevator ushering her inside. As the glass and steel car began its silent glide up, Nabiki peered out across the city and its sprawling expanse.  
"Your boss really has a good view of things," she said to Sachi.  
Hamada let out a low grunt. "He has his eyes on everything, Miss Tendo," he answered.  
"Really?" remarked Nabiki, not sure what he meant by this.  
Finally, the elevator stopped. The two walked down a long well lit corridor towards a set of large double doors. Sachi opened one gesturing Nabiki to go inside. She smiled and went in. There at a large mahogany desk sat Victoria. The blonde was taking on the phone, but she gave the young woman a short glance and held up a finger signaling her to wait a moment. Nabiki nodded, taking a seat in one of the waiting room chairs.  
By this time Sachi had disappeared into the next room; Nabiki feeling a sudden twinge of anxiety course through her. She wanted to check her appearance and fix anything out of place when suddenly Vicky hung up the phone and turned to her.  
"Nabiki Tendo. Hi, I'm Victoria Saffron, Mister Maeda's secretary," she introduced herself as she stood up. "Mister Maeda is expecting you"  
A click from the doors and they opened up. "Please," continued Vicky, gesturing politely.  
Nabiki stood up and smoothed the creases out of her slacks before going into the office. It was a plush room; large with dark marble siding on the walls designed to cast an aurora of power and control to any who visited. There at the far right was a meeting table and chairs, and to the left sat Okura Maeda's desk, his chair turned away from her, another large and foreboding icon against the backdrop of the large pane window behind it. Sachi Hamada stood to the right along with another man, both staring silently at her faces cast in emotionless expressions. Another stocky man stood to the left with the same expression, and then from the chair a firm voice spoke.  
"Ah, Miss Nabiki Tendo. I've been waiting a long time for this meeting. A very long time"  
Slowly did the chair turn around, Okura Maeda features coming into view. He sat with a calm smile; fingers pressed together tapping his bottom lip in a slow steady rhythm. Nabiki's anxiety suddenly turned into a feeling of dread. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced a smile.  
"Mister Maeda! I'm so glad to make your acquaintance," Nabiki said brightly.  
Okura eyed her in an uncomfortable silence for a moment. "No, no, Miss Tendo. The pleasure is all mine I assure you." He gestured to the chair and Nabiki sat down.  
"So, uhm, what is it that I can do for you, Mister Maeda?" asked Nabiki.  
"Plenty," answered Okura, "but let's not delve into that as of yet. Tea"  
"Diet Coke if you would, thank you"  
Smirking slightly, Okura hit the intercom button on his desk asking Vicky to bring in some drinks and snacks. She quickly responded rolling in a cart full of refreshments and food. Nabiki's hunger reminded her that she had skipped lunch and she started to rise but Maeda made a light wave stopping her. The hulking man to his left came over and pulled out a tray of finger sandwiches holding it out to her. She took one, thanking the man and sat back nibbling on her food.  
A cup of hot tea was poured and placed before Okura. "So, Nabiki, if I may," he began, stirring in a small dash of sugar, "I am under the impression that you are a very successful businesswoman in the Nerima Township. Am I correct in this"  
A long pause followed, Nabiki staring out into open space for a second. "That could be true," she answered with a laugh.  
Maeda flashed a grin. "Yes, I knew I wasn't mistaken." Another long and unsettling pause, and then he asked, "Is it good"  
"What, the sandwich?" replied Nabiki. "Yes, yes it is. I could still use that drink though"  
The office door opened again, Vicky entering with a Diet Coke in one hand.  
"Sorry, had to go around the corner for that," she said setting it down before Nabiki.  
This time Vicky did not leave, sitting down in one of the chairs. Silence prevailed as Nabiki ate, but her eyes roved around at the faces staring back at her like wolves before a kill. Could Ranma have been right, she thought continuing to eat her snack. She finished the sandwich and picked up her soda and leaned back opening it. The unending silence started to grate upon her, Nabiki finally clearing her throat.  
"Mister Maeda, not to be rude but I get this impeccable feeling that I've just eaten my last meal and am about to be executed"  
Okura started then began laughing, looking around at the others around him. Nabiki glanced around and slowly joined in still wondering what she said that was so funny. Abruptly, Okura stopped and the office was cast into silence once more.  
"Allow me to introduce my associates, Nabiki," said Maeda. "You've met Sachi, this is Tanyun Kinjo, and the big man I'm sure you noticed is Genjo Chino"  
Nabiki looked up at the shaggy haired Chino, and a toothy grin appeared amidst his bearded chin. "Uh, no doubt your personal bodyguard," she commented.  
"Something like that"  
"Something like that," said Nabiki nervously. She took a sip from her drink. "So Mister Maeda, why did you ask me to come here"  
"Why"  
Nabiki took another sip. "I am under the impression that you are about to offer me a lucrative position in your vast firm"  
"I'm about to do wha—?" Immediately, Okura looked confused at Sachi; who gave him an innocent shrug. He shot his man a narrow look and then sat back eyeing Nabiki again.  
"Miss Tendo," he began, "I am thinking about offering you a position, but it is not what you think"  
"So your man lied to me," answered Nabiki. Tanyun and Chino noticed the rise in her tone and started moving casually around anticipating Nabiki's possible attempt to leave. She did not miss their moves and slipped a hand down to the cell phone resting in her pants pocket. One wrong twitch, you bastards, she thought feeling the button that would connect her instantly to the police.  
"It was not exactly a lie, Nabiki," Victoria suddenly said to her.  
"It's not"  
"Oh no, Nabiki Tendo," continued Maeda, "I have every intention of offering you a position in my establishment"  
Nabiki's demeanor immediately settled back into its usual aloofness. That was until Okura next comment.  
"As one of my employees"  
The office grew deathly silent, a deadpan look covering Nabiki's face. She sat perfectly still trying to process the unspeakable intentions that Okura Maeda dared to address. Several times she blinked; Maeda calmly observing her reaction, allowing his words to sink in.  
An Employee?  
…  
…  
…  
Me… an… an… an employee?  
Concern came to Victoria and she leaned forwards. "Miss Tendo? Nabiki, are you all right"  
She did not answer, Vicky glancing worriedly over at Okura. He just gave her a slight gesture with one hand signaling for her to be patient. Tanyun eyed Nabiki turning to Sachi with a shrug.  
"Maybe she's just thinking it over," said Sachi.  
"Overwhelmed," replied Tanyun.  
"Gentlemen," said Okura, silencing them.  
They all continued to watch Nabiki, waiting for her to do anything. Finally, she blinked slowly at first, then rapidly as if waking from a long sleep. Nabiki's head panned around at them, and she let out a light giggle. Maeda arched a brow as Nabiki's giggles picked up until she was laughing uncontrollably in her chair. It became infectious and they all broke out joining her.  
"Oh, oh Mister Maeda," said Nabiki, wiping the tears from her eyes, "you, you have such a sense of humor"  
Still laughing, Maeda looked up at his colleagues now laughing hardily at her comment. "Nabiki… Nabiki I was not making a joke"  
The laughing subsided. Nabiki stared at Maeda then set her soda down on his desk. "Ah, well I guess this meeting is over," she said rising up out of her chair.  
"And why is this?" he asked.  
She paused a moment. "You have the wrong impressions about Nabiki Tendo, Mister Maeda. I do not work as an 'employee', sir. Nabiki Tendo's talents are much too superior for such a role"  
"I agree, Nabiki. Wholehearted, trust me on this"  
"So then you understand why I must go"  
She turned and at the same time both Chino and Tanyun moved to block her way. Her eyes narrowed as she made ready to press the button on her cell phone that would bring the police running. "Mister Okura, I trust you have no intentions of keeping me here against my will?" she said in a threatening tone.  
"No, I do not, Nabiki," he replied. The two men parted and Nabiki relaxed.  
"Wise move," she said and started towards the door. Just before she reached them, Maeda called to her.  
"Miss Tendo, you may go, but before you do, I would suggest you look over something I have that might interest you"  
Nabiki's hands gripped the door handles ready to turn them, but she felt a tingle of dread and turned back around. Okura sat calmly thumbing his way through the pages of paper in a bright manila folder. His smile indicated that this was starting to become serious, and then gave her a shrewd look tossing it down on the desk.  
Slowly, and with some trepidation, she returned to her chair and sat down. Nabiki reached out, stopping with hands poised over the folder looking at Maeda. "Go ahead," he said, gesturing towards it. Nabiki opened the folder and picked up the first piece of paper. Silently she read it as Maeda waited for the contents of the document to hit home. It did, very fast and very, very hard.  
Nabiki drew in a loud long gasp of shock, extending her arm out before her as if trying to distance herself from the paper. Her chest felt tight, heart skipping beats in rapid succession fighting to draw in air between pants.  
"Hey boss," said Sachi, "Should we get her some oxygen"  
"Oxygen, hell," answered Vicky, "we'd better think about calling an ambulance! I think she's having a heart attack"  
"Settle down everyone," said Okura. "Miss Tendo is just having a small bit of reality hit her"  
"Yeah, right in her kisser," added Tanyun.  
Meanwhile, Nabiki was stammering uncontrollably, fleecing though the rest of the papers. Every sheet brought more and more shock, and finally stopped clutching two fists full of papers up before her. "Whe—Whe—Where did you get this information?" she cried out.  
"Here and there… this and that," answered Maeda with an innocent but mocking shrug.  
"You shouldn't have any of this! This… this is my personal financial portfolio! No one's ever seen this"  
"Until now, Nabiki"  
She let the papers in her hands drop, sitting back in total shock. Maeda clasped his hands together and leaned forwards. "You see, Nabiki," he continued, "I have been watching you for some time now. I have observed how you single-handedly conquered the entire township of Nerima. You've used everything from cunning to mild forms of extortion to further you aims, and that is what I admire about you"  
Nabiki sank lower into the chair refusing to believe this could be happening to her. Good, thought Maeda, she's vulnerable now, mine to manipulate as I see fit. Abruptly, she sat back upright and gave him a dark stare.  
"I'll cut you off," she said. "I'll sever every tie, every connection I have financially. You won't be able to prove anything, Maeda"  
Maybe not so vulnerable.  
"You can do that if you want, Nabiki. I still have these documents though and I'm sure that certain financial institutions as well as law enforcement would be quite interested to see how you've so easily avoided major tax charges just for example"  
Nabiki's expression dropped. "You wouldn't dare," she gasped.  
"Oh wouldn't I?" answered Okura with a devious laugh.  
His men too laughed evilly around her and she sank fearfully back down in the chair.  
"Stop it," said Vicky to her surprise. "Okura, you're scaring the child"  
"Yes I am, aren't I," he said. "Sorry, Miss Tendo lost myself for a moment. Now, let's return to your future employment with my company"  
"No," muttered Nabiki, "I won't do it. I don't care how much you have on me"  
"Boy you are a stubborn one," said Tanyun.  
"One of her many good traits," noted Maeda. He let out a light hum, reaching down to one of the desk drawers and pulled out a white packet, tossing it over to Nabiki. She eyed it, fearing what terrors it contained inside.  
"You really should open it, Nabiki," suggested Maeda.  
She snatched it up and tore open the top. Inside was a thick packet of what appeared to be photographs much like the ones she used to sell Tatewaki. She swallowed the lump swelling in her throat and pulled one out.  
Nabiki's scream echoed through the halls of the upper floors.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…. Wait a minute?" She paused peering close at the photograph and its lewd contents. "I remember this night." A warm feeling flushed her cheeks, Nabiki giggling uncontrollably. "Boy do I remember this night"  
"You don't say?" said Vicky, looking over one of the many pictures strew about the floor. "Well I know there are a few positions you're just going to have to teach me"  
"And they're worth every moment of—DEEEYAAAHHHH"  
Springing from her chair, Nabiki staggered back violently shaking her head around. "Where did you get those pictures?" she cried, pointing at the stack on the desk. "There were no cameras in that room"  
"None that you knew about," Sachi said.  
A short breath, Nabiki pressing her fist to her chin in horror. Casually, Okura examined one of the pictures, letting out several hums of interest.  
"Talented you are, Nabiki Tendo," he said. "I too might want some instructions on these eh, 'positions"  
"Me first, boss," added Tanyun, "I've already broken several girls trying to get just the basics right"  
"Oh my heart," gasped Nabiki, sinking to her knees.  
"Now should we call an ambulance?" asked Vicky.  
"No, no, she's alright. Just a bit excited about becoming my employee that's all"  
"EEYYAAARRGGHHH!" Nabiki gripped the sides of her head, shutting her eyes tight grimacing as if in pain. With a motion from Maeda, Tanyun and Chino each took an arm and hefted her up from the floor. They deposited the forlorn queen of Nerima in her chair and stepped back. She slowly looked up finding Maeda's staring brightly back at her. He chuckled and she closed her eyes again.  
"No, no, this is not happening! Not to me!" she muttered.  
Okura sat back victorious, knowing that he had Nabiki caught in a trap that she could never escape. "So, Nabiki… we'll start you off as my Reclamations Accountant"  
Her head snapped up. "Reclamations Accountant"  
"Yes. You will keep all my transactional account books, as well as our 'Collections' taken in"  
That brought another of insidious laughter from Maeda's associates.  
"You want me… ME... to be a mere office rat"  
"Accountant" Okura corrected her. "And as one of my employees"  
"Ah! Will you stop cursing at me"  
Maeda frowned but continued on. "—I will demand strict and complete obedience as due your new boss"  
Nabiki grimaced, clutching her stomach.  
"In addition, I will require full access to your contacts in Nerima, a complete listing of assets, liquidity values, and other things of which we will discuss later"  
Nabiki panted frantically barely able to stay upright in her chair. "No, no, not Nerima. Nerima belongs to me"  
"Not any more," answered Maeda, "or would you like me to release your after hour activities to the newspaper and tabloids? I'm sure your beau; Tatewaki Kuno would enjoy the scandal that would follow"  
"No"  
"I didn't think so. With that said, you will start to work"  
"There you go again! Stop cursing at me"  
"I am not cursing at you!" snapped Okura. "Why do you keep saying that"  
"Because you are! Words like 'work', and, and 'employee', they hurt my ears"  
"Hah, hah, hah, hah," laughed Maeda. "Well you better get used to it, Nabiki, because you now work for me and I intend to use you too the fullest extent possible"  
"You, evil person, you"  
"Cries of a frustrated subling. I'm used to that too"  
"Subling… DEYARRRGHHH"  
Nabiki pitched over to one side, unable to stand anymore.  
"And just to make it clear between us, Nabiki. In case you have thoughts about breaking away, or even go so far as to steal my evidence, let it be known now that I have several certified copies both hard and electronic sequestered at various locations around Tokyo. So don't try anything, hm"  
"This is blackmail! What have I ever done to you"  
"Absolutely nothing, Miss Tendo. Now then, you will start with a base salary of… oh shall we say, 200000 Yen a month"  
"Two hundred thousand yen a month!" cried Nabiki, shooting back to her feet. "I make that much alone in one week"  
"Of which you will begin to deposit into our accounts starting immediately"  
"But, but"  
"Tch, tch, tch! No buts," Okura said, waving a scolding finger at her. Nabiki staggered confused away from the desk. She was trapped and she knew it, desperate eyes panning around at the people in the room hoping to find a sympathetic face amongst them. Not a chance, Maeda's grip firm amongst them.  
"Nabiki," he called to her. "You start Monday. Check in with Victoria and she will show you to your cubicle"  
"Uh! He said cubical!" she moaned, griping at her chest again. She stumbled towards the doors. "Uhm, Nabiki," Maeda called again, and she stopped looking back.  
He stood while Sachi and Chino gathering up the scattered materials, placing them inside a large envelope. "You may take these with you, I have plenty more. Think of it as a reminder to what could befall you"  
Chino held the envelope out and Nabiki snatched it angrily from his hand. She fumbled with the door, finally opening it and fled as fast as she could go for the nearest elevator.  
"Say boss," said Tanyun. "You want me to keep an eye on her"  
Okura shook his head. "No. Nabiki knows that she cannot wriggle out of this quite so easily. She will act accordingly"  
"Humph," Vicky grunted a wry look on her face. "That girl will not rest until she's out of your clutches. Be careful of her, Okura"  
"Oh I will be, Vicky. In fact I'm looking forward to see what she is going to do. Not that it will succeed"  
But Vicky still held her doubts, cutting her eyes back in the direction of the doors. "Then your hands are going to be quite full," she said. "Quite full…" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

All the way back to Nerima, Nabiki fussed and whined indiscriminately as her cab made its way through the township streets, furious that she had been corralled so easily. The cabbie winced, taking occasional glances in the rearview mirror at the raging woman kicking and gnashing her teeth like a madman, wondering if he should be taking a trip over to the insane asylum.  
"He has foxed me!" she cried, drawing another flinch from the cabbie. "ME! Nabiki Tendo… forced into regular work (augh!) like, like, everyday people"  
Nabiki cried out to the skies, clawing the air, pulling on her hair ready to jump off the highest building she could find. Her legs bumped against the envelope lying in on the seat beside her and she stared at it for a long moment. Slowly, she picked it up hugging it tight to her chest. A quiver of her bottom lip preceded the torrent of tears that followed.  
"Uh, maam. Are you okay?" asked the cabbie.  
"No," Nabiki whined. "Today has been a very bad day"  
"Can I do anything to help you"  
Sadly, Nabiki peered out the cab windows at the streets that were once hers to control. Nerima, the unseen jewel of Tokyo now about to be placed in public auction, and all because of that Okura Maeda! How she could let such a security breech happen, it just, it just.  
"(sniff, sniff) No, there's nothing anyone can do for me"  
The cab pulled up in front of the Tendo Dojo gates and Nabiki stepped out. She paid the cabbie more than her normal fare, thanked him and walked up the walkway to her home. Inside, she closed the door gently behind her and leaned back feeling at least remotely safe from the horrors of the day. Her tears still remained, Nabiki quickly wiping them away before someone saw.  
"This is embarrassing," she said to herself. "I've got to regroup and think things through. Okura Maeda you will rue the day you"  
"Nabiki," somebody called from the adjoining hall. She looked to find Kasumi watching her from the living room.  
Forcing a smile, Nabiki tried to appear normal. "Kasumi! Great to see you"  
"It's only been a few hours, Nabiki," she answered.  
"Ah, so it has! Well it has been nice talking to you, Kasumi, but I've got to be going upstairs and check on a few things. See you at dinner"  
Kasumi watched her sister make for the steps, senses telling her that there had been a major change in Nabiki. "Hold on," she called out.  
Nabiki stopped and Kasumi walked over. Arching a brow, the elder Tendo gave her a quick once over then stepped back placing a hand to her chin in thought.  
"So what is it?" she finally asked.  
Damn your motherly instincts, thought Nabiki. "Uh…. What do you mean, K-Kasumi"  
"As long as I have been your sister, I've never felt such a change in you, Nabiki, and you have changed"  
"What, me?" It was a feeble attempt to hide the building anguish inside. Her emotions fought to come forth, demanding release out into the world. "Kasumi, when have I ever had a-a-a-problem I could not handle"  
Kasumi only eyed her with that knowing glare only a mother could give to their children. It worked; Nabiki breaking down into fits of tears and sobs.  
"BWAHHHHHH!" she cried rushing into Kasumi's open arms. Kasumi led her into the living room and sat her down at the table. "There, there, Nabiki," she said. "Let it out then tell me all about it"  
"Kasumi, it's horribllllllle"  
From the hallway steps came and then Ono Tofu entered looking around in some confusion. "Kasumi?" he called.  
"Over here, dear"  
Ono paused spying his wife and sister at the family table. "Oh, so it's not Akane this time," he said as he sat down across from them.  
"Amazing as it seems, no. Something's bothering Nabiki today"  
"Nabiki?" Ono rubbed the back of his head more confused than before. "Wow. We should record this"  
"BBWWWAAAAHHHHHH"  
Kasumi pulled Nabiki's closer to muffle her cries. "Please, dear. I'm already going to have to change my dress as it is"  
"Oh, sorry"  
Nabiki pulled away from her sister huffing and blubbering incoherently.  
"So, is it boy trouble?" asked Kasumi.  
"(huff), (huff), (huff), (huff), Nnnoooooo"  
"Hmm… well then, can it be money problems by chance"  
"(whaah), (whaah), (whaah), (whaah), Kind'ave"  
"Money problems?" said Ono. "Kasumi, I really need to get the camcorder"  
Kasumi cast a stern gaze upon her husband.  
"Really, honey! This is almost unheard of"  
"Hush!" she snapped at him. "Now Nabiki, money problems are things we can handle. It's not that important"  
"BWAHHHHH"  
Nabiki buried her face back into Kasumi's chest at the harsh remark. The couple traded lost looks and waited for her to settle a bit down before continuing.  
"Nabiki," said Kasumi, setting her sister upright again, listen to me. You have been through money problems before, and always have you weather them without difficulties. Now if you need help"  
"I don't need help!" exclaimed Nabiki. "I-I need a miracle"  
"This really must be bad," said Ono. "What kind of trouble has befallen you to bring on so much grief"  
Nabiki moved away from Kasumi, turning away trying to work up the words to explain her grief. This was going to hurt badly, and to think she would never have thought this day could ever come. Taking several breaths, Nabiki turned around.  
"I… I… I GOT A JOB"  
The force of the words alone was enough to knock both Ono and Kasumi over. As they lay stunned trying to comprehend what they had just heard, Nabiki shot to her feet fearing that she had harmed them.  
"Kasumi? Doctor Tofu? Are you two alright"  
They did not answer at first, and then slow Ono looked over to his wife. "Kasumi, did you hear what I just heard"  
She blinked a few times and nodded. They both stared back up at the ceiling for a second then leaped to their feet.  
"Nabiki, that's great," cried Kasumi. She embraced her sister cheered by this new turn of events. "A job, you finally found a job"  
"Oh rub it in why don't you," said Nabiki.  
"About time you found something to keep you occupied," Ono said. "I really do not know how you have managed to get by this long without one"  
Kasumi arms tightened as her joy grew. "My middle-sister has finally found employment! Ono, now get the camcorder"  
"Right!" exclaimed Ono.  
What? Oh no you don't, Nabiki mused. She struggled, finally working her way free from Kasumi's embrace. "Doctor Tofu, wait"  
"Why, Nabiki? We should record this for posterity"  
"My posterity is bruised enough already"  
"Daddy," Kasumi suddenly said. "We should tell Daddy and Mister Saotome"  
"Ah, good idea, honey"  
"No, please," Nabiki started to say, but it was too late as Doctor Tofu called for Soun and Genma. They lumbered out from the kitchen answering the call.  
"Ono, my boy," said Soun, "what is it? Genma and I were in an intense game of darts out back"  
"We have some good news to tell you," said Ono.  
Soun's bottom lip began to quiver. He burst into tears and dropped to his knees before Ono. "An heir at last," he sobbed. "Ono, my boy, you've made this old man so happy"  
"It's about time one of you girls produced," added Genma.  
Ono shook his head. "No, no, no, no! Kasumi is not pregnant… at least not that I know of"  
"Ono!" said Kasumi.  
"Then who—." Soun looked back at Nabiki with surprise. "Nabiki," he said, "you and Tatewaki haven't"  
"It's not like that either, daddy," Kasumi told him.  
"Then I don't understand," said Genma. "What is the good news"  
"Well, Nabiki"  
"It's nothing, daddy!" Nabiki cut in. "Just a little something I don't think everyone should be all excited about"  
"Don't be silly, Nabiki," Kasumi said. "Daddy… Nabiki has found a job"  
THUMP!  
Genma knelt, patting Soun's cheek. "Soun, Soun man, wake up"  
He stirred, waking as if it were a new day. "Genma, what are you doing in my room at this time of the morning"  
"It's not morning, and you passed out"  
What? No, no, I was having a shocking dream that Nabiki found herself a job"  
"It's not a dream, daddy," Kasumi said.  
"Whoa, whoa, there he goes again!" exclaimed Ono as Soun's eyes started to close once more.  
Genma shook him back to continuousness. "Soun, Soun, did you hear your daughter? Nabiki is employed"  
Nabiki cried out, backing away from them tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Mister Saotome, I didn't know you could be so rude"  
"Rude?" said Soun, sitting up to look at her. "Nabiki, Genma is not being rude. In fact we should be planning a party to tell our friends the good news"  
"BWAHHHH"  
Nabiki drew back to the doorway, chest heaving in fits and starts, staring through clouded eyes at her siblings. The pain she felt, the looming disgrace at having all of Nerima finding out that she had been reduced down to a common worker-bee to much to bear.  
"oOoOoOo," she whined, "How could you all be so cruel. I-I-I thought you were all my family… BWAHHHHHHHHHH"  
Before anyone could speak, Nabiki ran out off down the hall, stomping loudly up the stairs and into her bedroom slamming the door shut. Everyone stood or sat speechless for a long moment as Nabiki's cries echo above them.  
"Wow," said Ono. "Guess that means a party is out of the question"  
Genma scratched his bald head. "Maybe we should be holding a funeral instead"  
It took a second, but his words finally drew a reaction from the others and they turned giving him a dark stare.  
"What?" he said with an innocent shrug.

Monday morning and it was bright sunny day, perfect for Vicky as she sat typing up the daily memos for Okura. Her fingers never stopped as she cut her eyes up at the clock noting the time. Seven Fifty-five, Nabiki was pushing her luck, she thought. I hope that girl is not trying to call Maeda's bluff by failing to show. She does not know how merciless he can be at times, and he certainly was not bluffing about exposing her and ruining the reputation she has.  
"Well I hope Nabiki can live it down," she said, turning to one of the wall cabinets by the desk. She pulled out a few envelopes and was just about to gather up the memos when Vicky caught sight of a figure standing quietly in front of the desk, startling her.  
It was Nabiki Tendo, dressed in a well fitting, dark charcoal-grey office suit, a grey scarf tied around her head to conceal her identity. Dark shades hid the fury burning hot in her eyes staring down at Victoria waiting to begin her humiliation.  
"Oh, Nabiki you made it, and not a minute too soon"  
Nabiki remained impassive. "I'm here as instructed, Victoria Saffron, to start… (cough, cough)… 'work'. So if you would please, show me to my cell so I can begin my sentence"  
Vicky laughed and stood up. "This way," she said heading down the hallway to the right. Nabiki followed her dreading every step as they walked along. Vicky kind of understood the young woman's plight, having been in Maeda's employ for close to five years now. My how time flies, she thought, and here I am leading another poor soul into slavery.  
"You should really try and cheer up, Nabiki," she said back over one shoulder.  
"Why? I'm being forced to work against my will for a man who is cramping my style. Cheerful is not on my list of things to be today, Miss Saffron"  
Vicky laughed. "Please, call me Vicky"  
They finally reached the end standing before a closed door. Nabiki grew suspicious, turning her head curiously wondering what she would find in the room beyond as Vicky fished through a series of keys.  
"I thought I was going to be in some cubicle?" she asked.  
"No, Nabiki. Mister Maeda likes to keep his accountants away from the other employees. Helps with their concentration"  
"Heh, if it's accounting then I do not need isolation to balance money. If you remember, monetary funds are my life's blood"  
Vicky paused a second, thinking about what she said then found the right key. She unlocked the door and stepped to one side. "After you," she said with a bright grin.  
Nabiki went inside and stopped abruptly in her tracks. The room was large with no windows, one regular sized desk in the middle of the room, and row upon row of bookshelves and file cabinets lining every wall or placed in neat rows like the library. Her jaw sagged open staring at the pile of papers stacked almost eye level on or near her new desk.  
"What, what, (huh, huh, huh, huh), what is this!" she exclaimed.  
"That, Nabiki, is about six months worth of backlog Mister Maeda would like you to clean up"  
"CLEAN UP!" Nabiki staggered back. "It will take me weeks… months to go through all of this alone"  
"Well, I guess I better leave you alone so you can get started then"  
Nabiki spun around, her face lit with shock and frustration. "Vicky, I'm going to need help to sort through all of this"  
"Sorry, but the budget only allows one new accountant, and you are it"  
"But, but—." Nabiki gazed at the mountain of work again. "—how could anyone let this happen"  
"Our last accountant decided he wanted a bit more than he was getting, so he, uh… 'helped' himself to a few extra dividends thinking it would not be missed"  
"And he was fired"  
Vicky covered her mouth to suppress the giggles she made. "Uh… he kind of made himself a quick career change. With some 'suggestive' assistance of course"  
"What career did he pick up"  
"Deep Sea Diving. I hear it's a very profitable job… as long as you can make it back to the surface"  
"Ooo," sounded Nabiki with a smirk.  
Vicky glanced at her watch noting the time. "Oops, I must go and finish my morning reports. You'll find a schedule on your desk. Our first meeting is at nine-thirty sharp so that means we arrive fifteen minutes early to set up placements and prepare coffee"  
"Ahhh! Now I'm a hostess! Maeda didn't say anything about that"  
"Comes with the job"  
"Vicky, I-I can't do this"  
"Well you better get used to it"  
"But I don't know how to cook coffee"  
"For starters you don't cook— never mind. Just meet me in the main conference room at nine and I'll show you everything you need to know"  
Vicky headed out the door leaving Nabiki standing lost in her new surroundings. She paused and then turned. "Oh and Nabiki—." Nabiki's glazed eyes panned over to her. "—please try to put a smile on your face. Mister Maeda really likes it when everyone is happy"  
The corners of Nabiki's lips twitched as she attempted to draw them up in feigned humor, but they refused to move.  
"We'll work on that too," continued Vicky.  
The door shut behind her and Nabiki stood immobile for a long moment. Finally, she broke from her stupor and slowly gazed around at the mountain of papers. She sighed and shuffled around to her chair flopping down into the seat.  
Her eyes roved across the stacks of paper again coming to rest on one in the only open spot on the desk. It was titled 'Daily Schedule' in bold lettering down the right side, Nabiki sneering as she picked it up.  
"Humph, me catering to that monster," she grumbled as she read. "I am not a servant to anyone"  
Flinging the paper aside, Nabiki leaned forward resting her head in her hands.  
"But what to do? What am I going to do? This is such a mess; I've really put my foot in it this time"  
Hearing her own words made Nabiki start sharply. She sat back fighting the depression that threatened to engulf her. "No, I will not break that easily, Mister Okura Maeda," she said. Her eyes narrowed as the scheming side of her mind began formulating ideas.  
"Patience, Nabiki Tendo," she said to herself, "The Monster will slip-up, and when he does that's when I'll strike"  
Nabiki chuckled lightly to herself, enjoying the vengeance that would come.  
"And such a day it will be too…"

It was mid-morning and the meeting of Maeda's associate directors dragged on, Nabiki barely able to tolerate the incessant dialogue going on between the men and women seated around the large table. Okura sat at the head, listening intently to the reports and figures being presented to him. From her position standing off on the far side of the room next to the kitchenette, Nabiki could only glare at her new boss, wishing that somehow she could escape his grip right then and there.  
The masses of money being wasted, she thought, taking in the latest figures another of the directors read off to the others.  
"—and in summary, our overseas assets in California, Nevada, and Washington State have continued to increase in value. We have projected outsourcing of jobs to those respective sites will save Benki Lines two to three billion dollars in the coming fiscal years"  
Outsourcing! What a crock of malarkey. Outsourcing will only cost us more in foreign insurance fees and taxes. Ooo, just to be in charge of that arm of the company for a month! Why I'd"  
"Nabiki," called Maeda breaking her from her silent rumblings. He held up his coffee cup signaling that he wanted another refill. Quietly, she walked around to get his cup, but as she was departing, Okura placed an arm around her waist.  
"Oh, before we continue," he announced to the others, "I'd like you all to meet my new accountant; Nabiki Tendo"  
Several slight nods greeted her and Nabiki swallowed her pride giving them a tenuous grin. "I-I-I am h-honored to meet all of… you," she managed to say.  
"Likewise, Miss Tendo," said one of the directors. "Hopefully you will not experience any fishing accidents like your predecessor"  
The chuckles coming from around the table did nothing to set Nabiki's nerves at ease.  
"I have plenty of faith in my new little accountant here," said Okura, smacking her hard on the rear. Nabiki tensed, stifling her squeal while keeping the forced grin on her face.  
"Is that all, Mister Maeda?" she squeaked.  
Okura laughed, glancing around stopping briefly when his gaze came across Vicky's. Her hot, narrow look made him gulp and he removed his arm from around Nabiki's waist.  
"Uh, yes, Nabiki. Oh and just a tad bit less sugar if you would, please"  
"Sure thing, Mister Maeda," she replied through grit teeth.  
The meeting continued as Nabiki went to refill Okura's cup. She was furious, the sting from his blow still smarting her butt cheeks. Placing the cup down on the counter, Nabiki clenched her fist fighting back her urge to throw it at him. That would only get her in deeper trouble, and she did not want that.  
"Only two men have ever had the privilege of spanking me in my life," she muttered angrily under her breath. "A little less sugar he says. Alright, I'll give him a little less sugar"  
Reaching into the cupboard, Nabiki found a shaker of salt. She unscrewed the top and turning her back to the meeting, poured several teaspoons into the cup, added a few dashes of sugar, hot coffee and stirred them briskly together. This time the grin on her face was genuine as she returned to the table.  
"Your coffee, sir," she said cheerfully handing it to him.  
He thanked her, setting it down on the table. Nabiki slowly backed away waiting for the fun to begin any moment now. The change in her did not go unnoticed; Vicky watched the woman wondering what mischief she had in mind then Okura picked up his cup.  
"—so I propose to the board that we entreat a new business venture to be implemented here in the next few months," he paused from his reading and took a swallow. "The merger will—(gleep"  
Okura looked straight ahead with eyes wide, throat muscles tight cords as he fought to maintain his normal cool demeanor. For a moment everyone stared at him wondering what could be the matter then Nabiki let out a feigned gasp of surprise.  
"Oh I'm sorry, Mister Maeda. Still too much sugar? I'll get you another cup"  
"No!" gasped Okura. He paused, taking a hard swallow and set his cup down. "No, that is enough coffee for today, Nabiki," he finished calmly.  
"But it is my first day, sir, and I really want to get it right"  
"Uh, maybe next time, Nabiki. That will be all, thank you"  
"Are you sure sir?" asked Nabiki, her face a mask of sadness but eyes full of glee.  
"Yes," replied Okura. He shot a glance back over at Vicky and no words were needed to convey his displeasure.  
Nabiki bowed and left the meeting with Vicky's hot gaze locked on her all the way.

Her head deep into another pile of papers; Nabiki did not bother too break from her work as Vicky burst angrily into the office. She glared at the defiant Tendo and then slammed the door shut behind her.  
"THAT was a very stupid thing you did in there, young lady!" snapped Vicky, slamming her palms down on the desk.  
Nabiki continued to work, casually finishing the computations she was doing. She placed the papers aside and looked up.  
"So fire me," she told her.  
Vicky slowly drew back, lips twisted to one side. "Oh, you bitch," she said, "you really do want to him to expose you"  
Nabiki just stared at her then took another pile of papers from the stack. "No, I don't," she finally said.  
"Then why are you provoking him like this"  
In a flash, Nabiki shot to her feet fury furrowing her face. "Because there are only two men in my life who have the right to spank me. One is my father and that's only on my birthday, and the other is CERTAINLY NOT HIM"  
Vicky was not impressed going eye to eye with her. "Trying to poison your boss is not a smart thing to do either!" she shouted back.  
"He's blackmailing me, Vicky, or have you forgotten"  
"All the more reason not to do STUPID THINGS LIKE THAT"  
Nabiki shook her head and flopped back down into the chair. "I am not going to be so easy to subdue and you can tell Maeda that. Nabiki Tendo does not buckle in to anyone, period"  
Throwing up her arms with frustration, Vicky began pacing back and forth trying to figure out some way to make this poor girl see reason. After a few minutes, Nabiki spoke again.  
"You wouldn't know what I was going through anyway, would you, Vicky"  
She stopped, staring hard at her.  
"That, Miss Tendo, is far from the truth"  
Nabiki frowned as Vicky pulled up a chair and sat down. She let out a brief sigh and then shook her head.  
"Look, I do know what you are going through, and really I do sympathize. But let's face facts, Nabiki. This is a situation you cannot win"  
Nabiki did not agree. "No, no, I'm going to find a way out of this, you'll see, Vicky"  
"I once thought like you. Then after all of my resistance faded, I finally saw the wisdom of bowing in to the inevitable"  
Nabiki leaned forwards eyeing her. "What are you saying, Vicky"  
Realizing that she finally had her attention, Victoria sat back. She smiled reflecting for a moment before continuing on.  
"I came to Japan with the hopes of making some quick money and maybe just a tad bit of fame. The brochure sounded good, I needed a break from the American life, spoke and read Japanese so I eagerly took up the opportunity." She paused, sadness overtaking her as the past relived itself in her mind.  
"I began work for a Yakuza boss looking for an American Translator… at first"  
"At first"  
"Yes. Good looking American women are considered prized trophies to big shots here, and he certainly flaunted me around at every opportunity"  
"You mean Maeda"  
"No. Okura—." Vicky laughed a bit then continued, "He came along about a year after my arrival. We met at a party, things seemed to click between us, and before you know it I became his secretary"  
"Just like that"  
"There were protest, both from me and my previous boss, but after some well rounded convincing I was allowed to accompany Okura"  
Nabiki smirked leaning back again. "I can only imagine what kind of 'convincing' he did," she said.  
Vicky shrugged. "He paid my debts, I have a very lucrative job, and things are looking up"  
"But now he's holding that debt against you"  
"Naw!" replied Vicky, brushing off the accusation with a wave, "I've repaid him years ago"  
"So you stay for the money"  
"It's not a bad job, Nabiki"  
A long silence followed between the two women.  
"Well that, and the fact that he's also holding my passport," added Vicky.  
Nabiki's mouth dropped. "You see? He's blackmailing you too. Vicky, damn it you should be helping me instead of him"  
"No I shouldn't. This is not a bad job, Nabiki. Really, it's not. You just have to give it some time and try to cooperate"  
"Never!" snapped Nabiki. She let out a huff and crossed her arms turning her chair away. Vicky smiled. This girl must never have had to work in life at all. Spoiled, or maybe a self-made woman in her own right, just like me.  
"Nabiki," she said, but Nabiki refused to answer pouting like a child after a scolding from her mother. "Listen to me, please? I'm not your enemy"  
"No, but Maeda is, and I will get back at him"  
"—but he really likes you. He admires your independence and wants to use it to help grow the company"  
"You mean 'his' company, don't you"  
"Yes, and there is nothing wrong with working to increase your wealth either"  
"Then I should be a full partner, shouldn't I?" shouted Nabiki, whirling around.  
"Heh, heh, no, Mister Maeda is not going to allow that to happen," answered Vicky. "Knowing you, you'd have finagled your way into the driver's seat and taken total control of everything"  
Nabiki started to reply then thought about it for a second, realizing the truth in Vicky's words. Reluctantly, she shrugged nodding in agreement.  
"So," continued Vicky, "do us and yourself a favor. Behave"  
"I'm being blackmailed and you say 'behave'. Please"  
A serious look came to Vicky. "Maeda will hurt you financially, personally, and if need be, physically. Do you want that"  
Nabiki shook her head. "Then try to accept this. You are paid well, and there are bonuses for those who show loyalty to the cause"  
The silent response told Vicky that she finally got through to Nabiki. She stood up giving the reluctant employee one last thoughtful gaze, and then went to the door. "I'll leave you to your work, Nabiki," she said. "Think about what I have told you, and make the right decision"  
The door shut and Nabiki slowly looked up staring out into space. She reached over and grabbed another hand full of papers but her fingers shook both from her rage and sorrow. It became too much for Nabiki to bear and she let the papers fall to the floor, covered her face with her hands and began to cry… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Three weeks went by and Nabiki swore she felt every microsecond of them. Tired after another long day figuring, computing, and worst of all catering to that bastard; Maeda, she trudged along the Nerima streets towards the sanctity of home. Her purse dragged heavily along the sidewalk, and with each step Nabiki felt part of her energy ebb away.  
It was no compensation that she at last received her first paycheck. A paycheck! Nabiki held up the stub in her other hand and looked it over for the umpteenth time. Pittance; that was what this was she mulled over in her mind. A fraction of the monies normally brought into her coffers, and what were all of these extra fees and dues? Medical allotment, Employee Pension Funds, Government Tax and Remittances?  
She rolled her eyes at the final amount, sick to her stomach. I'm a common cog in the mechanics of the world, she thought. Why, why me?  
The once Mighty Queen of Nerima pressed on ignoring the stares and looks following her as she passed along the streets and shops. There was talk, yes indeed whispers and gossip about what had befallen her. Occasionally, Nabiki would catch fleeting words passed between people, words like 'working' and 'fallen', things thought unimaginable at one time. The humiliation, to have to face down those she once held sway over stoked the flames of hatred against Maeda. Time and the tables will turn, they will see. They all will see and regret the insults so brazenly uttered.  
Nabiki passed through the dojo gates and made her way into the home. She closed the door and kicked off her heels heading for the family room to relax.  
"Nabiki," called Kasumi from the kitchen. "Is that you"  
Nabiki was too tired to answer her sister, stumbling head down into the family room, collapsing on her back to the floor with a long sigh. "At last," she said closing her eyes. She heard steps come towards her and smirked guessing who it was.  
"Please, Kasumi, I'm very tired and just want to lie here for a moment," she said.  
"Well, don't you want to speak to your guest?" Kasumi replied.  
Guest?  
Slowly, Nabiki opened her eyes. Kasumi smiled down from above her and pointed over in the direction of the patio doors. She raised her head and let out a small gasp spotting Tatewaki Kuno sitting at the table, a cold glass of tea in his hands.  
"Oh no, he found out." Nabiki's head thudded back to the floor.  
Tatewaki arched a brow. He set his drink down and folded his arms observing Nabiki in thoughtful deliberation. "So, I see the rumors are true," he finally said.  
"Kuno-baby, I was going to tell you about it, really I was"  
"Too late, I only caught wind of it in the aftershock rippling throughout Tokyo"  
Nabiki looked back up. "I can explain"  
"Why"  
"It's a long— why"  
"Yes. Why"  
Nabiki frowned at him. She sat up staring curiously at Tatewaki wondering why he was not upset about all this.  
"You don't mind?" she asked.  
"Mind? I am a bit disturbed that you would seek employment elsewhere other than the Kuno Industries, but I must honor your wishes"  
"I didn't do it by—." Nabiki stopped, sensing the sudden attention from Kasumi. "Let's just say it happened unexpectedly"  
"Indeed, Nabiki. A shame though. I would have liked to have had you working for me in the firm"  
Nabiki held back her surprise. The relationship between them was still a delicate issue, but she did not realize how much Tatewaki actually valued her presence in his company. With a seductive grin, she crawled over to him.  
"We would have to talk about that 'working' status', Kuno-baby," she told him.  
Tatewaki smiled. "Ah yes, but still with you gaining more experience with another company, your worth to me will increase several times." His eyes traveled across her body and the tight fitting business suit she wore. "And I like your attire as well. It excites me"  
Nabiki's grin grew wider. "It does," she said, inching closer to him.  
"Very much"  
"AHEMM"  
Kasumi's feigned cough broke the two from their encroaching moment of affection. Tatewaki, realizing his sudden weakness, shook his head moving away from Nabiki.  
"So, Nabiki," he said as he cleared his throat. "Who have you found employment with, if I may ask"  
Breaking from the hard look she was giving her sister, Nabiki sat down. "I have been employed by Okura Maeda," she said.  
It was as if the skies had grown suddenly dark, a stormy, troubled expression twisting Tatewaki's face. He sat without motion for a good two minutes; Nabiki and Kasumi and trading questioning looks at his reaction to the news.  
"Maeda?" he finally said in a grim tone.  
"Yeah"  
"Of the Benki Freight Lines"  
"Uh, yeah"  
More silence followed, and then Tatewaki turned towards Kasumi.  
"I appreciate the tea, Kasumi," he said. "Unfortunately, I must be leaving now"  
"What?" said Nabiki.  
"Yes, I do think I've overstayed my welcome"  
"What? No!" cried Nabiki, latching on to one arm as he began to rise. "What's wrong, Tatewaki? Why the sudden iceberg attitude towards me"  
"Need I explain?" he countered.  
"Yes"  
Tatewaki winched fearfully back from Nabiki's yelling. He cleared his throat and explained.  
"Benki Lines is one of our stiffest competitors, or have you forgotten, Nabiki"  
Nabiki gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in surprise. "I did, I did forget about that!" she said.  
"And now you are working for them… and I'll bet as an accountant too"  
"Oh no!" Nabiki collapsed across the table with a moan. "No, what have I gotten myself into"  
"He is sly, Maeda," continued Tatewaki. "Stealing my best accountant from me. The cur, I should have seen this one coming. Worst of all, he has been entreating me with offers of merger"  
"What?" shouted Nabiki sitting sharply up again.  
"Yes. Now with you on his staff, he could"  
Again the pause, Tatewaki cutting suspicious eyes over at his former love interest.  
"I must leave," he said standing up.  
"No, wait Tatewaki. Please don't go!" begged Nabiki.  
"I must. Changes need to me made, and with haste"  
"Not because of me I hope"  
"Because of you, Nabiki! With you as an employee of Maeda, the Kuno Industries are not safe"  
"But, but, but the bo— I mean Maeda has not approached me about you"  
"Yet," added Tatewaki. "Oh, this is dreadful. I will have to appoint a new head accountant to fill your loss. Ah, I know the perfect person"  
"Who? There is no one who can replace me and my skills"  
"Ah, not true. I do believe my dear sister Kodachi can compete"  
It was like a shot to the heart; pain gripping Nabiki at the mere mention of Kodachi filling her spot. "No, no, Tatewaki!" she pleaded. "I'm your lead accountant. You need me"  
"Not officially, and since you are now unavailable… I must allow my dear sister to assume a roll in the family business. No offense"  
"But she can't estimate like I can! Tatewaki, don't do this to me"  
"What other choice do I have? With you on the other side, I'm afraid I cannot trust you now"  
Tears filled Nabiki's eyes as she sat pleading up at her man. He grimaced slightly, wanting to believe what she said, but could not with so much at risk.  
"I'm sorry, Nabiki. Please forgive me," he said and walked away.  
This was more than just a disaster for Nabiki. Her entire gain and wealth rode on many of the stock tips and deals she made through his connections, but now that Tatewaki considered her an outsider she knew all access to the Kuno Industries would be severed very quickly by that witch-sister of his.  
"I've got to do something," she said looking franticly around as if the answer could be found in the room. "I'm ruined, I'm just plain ruined! This whole situation as gone from bad to extremely worse! What am I going to do"  
"Nabiki," said Kasumi. "Calm down"  
Nabiki whirled around, panic filling her mind. "Calm down? She says calm down! Kasumi, this whole situation should not be happening"  
"But why are you in such a panic? You still have a job"  
"My job!" Nabiki almost screamed right then and there. "It is because of my job I'm in this predicament"  
Kasumi watched as her sister continued to babble incoherently, placing a hand to the side of her cheek with surprise.  
"I never thought I'd ever see you lose control of yourself or a situation, Nabiki," she said.  
Nabiki gasped. "I am… I am losing control, aren't I? And, and, and did you hear me earlier? I was about to call Maeda 'boss"  
She shot to her feet. "Oh no! I am getting out of this warped situation tomorrow before I loose everything I've work for, and I'll be damned if I let Kodachi push me out of what's mine"  
"Well it should not be too much of a loss," said Kasumi.  
Nabiki frowned at her. "Humor at a time like this. Really, Kasumi," she said, and dashed off for the stairs…

"Yes Nabiki… yes, I understand you need to consult with me… what? No, I cannot talk right now, and I rarely conduct business over the phone… Tomorrow? Yes, tomorrow will be appropriate, but not at the office. No, no, I think for our discussion we need more comfortable surroundings… What? (Heh, heh, heh, heh) no, Nabiki, I've not a need for those type of services. No, this will be an official meeting, and I would like you to come to my estate… tomorrow… around ten let's say? Good. Sachi will pick you up and I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement. Good bye"  
Okura Maeda hung up his phone and sat pondering the conversation he just had with his estranged employee. The opportunities developing in front of him came sooner than expected, and he smiled slowly tuning his chair around towards his core associates waiting for him in the office of his estate. He cut each of them a look, taping the tips of his fingers together in front of him.  
"You see, I told you I would break our defiant Miss Nabiki Tendo," Maeda said.  
"What does she want, and what's this meeting you are planning to have here with her?" asked Vicky.  
"It is nothing of concern, Vicky. In fact all of you will be present for that"  
"We will?" said Tanyun. "Does this mean we finally get a piece of her"  
Sachi gave his partner a smack to the head. "No, idiot! The boss is finally going to get Tendo to give up the rest of her assets, right boss"  
"Somewhat, Sachi," answered Maeda. "Nabiki is going to relinquish an asset alright, probably the biggest gem in her crown"  
Vicky arched a brow. "And what is that"  
Maeda chuckled. "You'll find out tomorrow, my dear. Chino, have the motor pool rent out a few more limos. Vicky, have the kitchen make preparations for a large dinner party. Nothing messy, simple yet filling. Oh, and cocktails, lots of them"  
"Expecting that many"  
"Yes. Schedule it for this coming Friday"  
"Right"  
Okura thought a moment. "Sachi, you and Tanyun set up security for non-intrusive surveillance. I don't want my guests to feel 'trapped'. Understood"  
"They won't even know they're there"  
"From the sounds of it though, sounds like you are setting one," said Vicky.  
"A trap of sorts, Vicky, and when it is sprung I will have attained a most lucrative position that will bring the company more wealth and power than ever before"  
Maeda laughed, beaming with pride at his ingenuity. "And all thanks to Miss Nabiki Tendo."

The next morning Nabiki could barely wait to meet with Maeda, nerves stretched close to the breaking point. The black limousine arrived around eight and she wasted no time, climbing in before Sachi even set one foot out. Soon they were whisking along the highway and out into the open countryside reaching the lower mountains surrounding Tokyo. A short drive through the wooded hills and the limo arrived at Okura Maeda's luxurious estate.  
It was grandiose even by Japanese standards, at least three stories tall combining modern architecture with the regal style of an ancient daimyo's castle. A red tiled roof adorned the tan and white stucco structure adorned with fanciful carvings along the wooden fixtures and trim. Modern glass pane windows blended well with the décor lending their weight to the grace and beauty of Maeda's home. A high wall surrounded the grounds and as they approached, its two dark brown wooden doors parted to allow the limo in.  
Nabiki actually was impressed then she noticed the suits positioned around the main entrance and grounds. They were everywhere; all lean and trim wearing dark sunglasses of different styles, watching the limo as it came to a stop at the foot of the steps. One of the guards opened the door and she climbed out.  
The main doors opened and Victoria appeared giving her a bright smile. "Nabiki, so glad you are here. Welcome to Mister Maeda's home"  
"Where is he?" Nabiki curtly replied.  
"Oh my, are we one too be impatient," answered Vicky. "This way"  
Nabiki followed Vicky inside; Sachi a few steps behind and they headed up a spiral stairway to the third floor. Down one end of the hall Tanyun stood awaiting their arrival. Without pause, he opened the door and the entire entourage went in.  
Maeda's home office countered his downtown office. Fine Mahogany furniture replaced the leather and marble décor, several large and small cabinets and bookcases against the walls. As in the downtown office his desk was before a large double window, and he sat behind it with Chino off to his right, calmly watching her.  
"Nabiki, so glad you came," said Okura. "Please, make yourself at home"  
Nabiki approached the desk, but instead of sitting down, she tossed her coat into a chair and slammed her palms down on the desk top.  
"I-Want-Out, Maeda," she hissed angrily at him.  
Chino started for her, but Okura held up a hand. He smirked, giving Nabiki a quizzical look. "Now, Nabiki, is that anyway to begin a conversation"  
"You've won, Maeda"  
Maeda made a visible start, glancing surprised at Vicky and Sachi. "I have"  
"You've taken Nerima from me, you've made me into an e-e-employee, and you've dipped into many of my financial resources. In short, I've been beaten, but I am not going to allow you to ruin what's left"  
"So what is it that you want"  
"I want you out of my life, permanently! I want out of this organization, and I want it now"  
Regarding the fierce glare Nabiki gave him, Okura let out a hum, sitting back to ponder her demands. "But I am not done with you yet, Nabiki," he finally said.  
Nabiki would have leaped on him then if Sachi and Tanyun had not grabbed her by the arms. "Damn it! What will it take to get you off of my back?" she screamed at Okura, struggling in their grasp.  
"Calm down please, Nabiki," he replied. She settled down, but continued glaring at him.  
"Now sit down"  
"I don't want to"  
"Sit!" Okura commanded.  
Nabiki glared at him then obeyed taking a chair.  
"Ah, now then let us start this meeting from the beginning again, shall we"  
He could see Nabiki was close to the brink of insanity and gave Vicky a slight nod towards the liquor cabinet. Vicky understood, fixing up a glass of bourbon, handing it to Nabiki. She hesitated before taking the glass and swallowed down its contents without pause.  
"Better?" asked Okura and she nodded. "Good. So you want out of my company. Nabiki why you've only be with us what, a few days short of a month? Have things been that bad for you"  
"Yes!" she answered, bursting out into tears.  
Vicky felt sorry for the woman, turning to Maeda with a slight frown on her face. Maeda just motioned too Sachi and his man handed Nabiki a handkerchief. She thanked him and wiped her eyes, sniffling between breaths as she fought to calm down.  
"I've… I've never been in a situation like this, ever. Never in my life have I been on the losing end of anything." She stopped; drawing in a few breaths dried her eyes, and sat up straight trying to maintain some sort of dignity and composure.  
"I'll continue to pay you portions from my intake from Nerima, I'll even get you advanced stock quotes if you want, but please, I'm begging and this is a first… I'm begging you to let me go and leave me alone"  
Okura was pleased by Nabiki's confession. She had finally capitulated, a bug underneath his thumb. One twitch and he could crush her completely. A shrewed smile came to his face and he casually turned his chair around towards the widow.  
"Nerima… a lovely place. Full of untapped wealth," he said. "It is true you have given me access to this fresh resource, but you haven't given me access to the most important resource of all"  
Nabiki knew what he was referring to. "The Kuno Industries," she said.  
Okura glanced slowly back over his shoulder at her, grin growing wider.  
Not the Kuno Industries, thought Nabiki. They belong to me and so does Tatewaki. I will not allow this man to soil them with his filth!  
"I had a short discussion with Tatewaki just yesterday," she said, barely able to hold back her anger.  
"Ah, the cause of your sudden frustration"  
"He thinks I'm a traitor and doesn't trust me anymore"  
"Really?" questioned Okura, turning back around. "Hmm, that is unfortunate"  
"I can get him back, but I need to be free of you"  
"Free of me." Okura paused shifting in his char. He placed a hard gaze on Nabiki. "I want in on the Kuno Industries"  
Nabiki's fist closed tight, her knuckles straining white. "Tatewaki does not want to merge with you, Maeda," she told him.  
"Merge? Oh no, no, no, Nabiki, I do not desire a merger now"  
"You don't"  
"No. You see if Benki Freight merges with the Kuno Industries, it will be one of the largest in the country. That brings unwanted attention from government officials here and abroad. I certainly do not want them probing around in my affairs, and I'm sure you know what I'm talking about"  
She did, and she knew it was the one glaring weakness in Maeda's empire. If the government ever investigated Okura's darker activities, they would bring him down without a second thought. No wonder accountants here are strictly controlled. It could be her only way out, but the material he had on her prevented any such move.  
"So, what do you want then?" she asked.  
"A percentage, Nabiki. I want to become a silent partner of the Kuno Industries with holdings in every branch of their organization"  
You Son-of-a-Bitch raged Nabiki's mind. That would give you more power and wealth than even the Mendo Conglomerate. That's my idea! Think fast girl, think fast!  
"What's in it for me"  
"What do you want"  
"Guess"  
Okura laughed, anticipating Nabiki's intentions. He gave Chino a nod and the hulking bodyguard went to a cabinet over one of the mantle bookcases to the right of the desk. He pressed a spot along the side and it slid up revealing the face of a safe with an electronic keypad in the middle. Chino blocked Nabiki's view with his body, and after some brief movement opened the safe. He stepped aside allowing her to see the contents. There were several manila envelopes inside and Nabiki stood up gaping at them.  
"Yes, Nabiki," continued Maeda, "the original files on you and your activities. All there, the other hard copies destroyed. I still have the electronic copies in place just in case you have a change of heart"  
"And I'll get those and you'll wipe the electronic copies as well"  
"Precisely"  
Chino re-closed the safe and Nabiki sat down. She sat staring out into space apparently thinking about the proposal, but in the traditional Nabiki Tendo fashion plotted to rid her of Okura's taint and punish him in the process. Okura called her name and she looked up with a start.  
"Well"  
She shifted nervously, still needing time to work out details. "Uh, how long do I have"  
"I was coming to that," replied Maeda. "I am hosting a party this coming Friday, a working party with several representatives from my companies and potential customers. I want you to bring Tatewaki Kuno here to me"  
Perfect!  
"But he doesn't trust you"  
"That is your problem. I want him here, seven-thirty, Friday. I also want you to smooth the waters between him and I"  
Nabiki furrowed her brows together. "You'd be better off blackmailing him like you did me"  
"No, I want the young man as an ally, not as an enemy. After all, he will represent us and I don't want him to look distressed for any reason"  
Sure, just like a shadow puppet.  
"Okay," Nabiki suddenly said. "I'll have Tatewaki here, but I want one other thing"  
"You want more"  
"Yes. I want to cater the party"  
"Hold on a second there, Miss Tendo," said Vicky. "That is my department and I do not need any help"  
"You want Tatewaki to come?" she asked. Okura nodded. "Then I need to make it worth his while"  
"And how is you catering the party going to get him here?" asked Tanyun.  
"Because Tatewaki loves my sister's cooking. It's the best in Tokyo bar none"  
"Your sister?" asked Okura.  
"Kasumi Tendo, boss," Sachi explained, "and she's right. This girl has a rep among the chefs of Japan that would blow you away"  
"Is that so? Well then, have your sister call my chef and tell him what she needs"  
"And a hand full of my girlfriends who know how to present her food and serve it correctly," added Nabiki.  
Suspicious eyes stared at her.  
"Tatewaki will trust familiar faces serving him," Nabiki explained.  
Maeda thought about it and agreed. "Okay, bring your girls and that's it," he said.  
"Leave everything to me, Mister Maeda," Nabiki said brightly.  
"But remember, Nabiki Tendo," continued Maeda, "No tricks or attempts to renege on our deal. If anything goes wrong, you will not survive the wrath that will follow. Are we clear on this"  
His threat was very clear to Nabiki, but she held her composure nodding in acknowledgment. "I will need the rest of the week to prepare things. Is that okay"  
"That is fine"  
"Then I better be going, and don't worry, boss, everything will turn out alright"  
For me that is.  
The cheerful smile she gave Okura sent more sparks of suspicion though him, but he nodded. Nabiki followed Sachi out the office and as soon as the door closed, Vicky was right up at the desk.  
"Okura? The kitchen is my territory and so is hosting. Why are you allowing her to take over like that"  
"Because I want the Kuno Industries," he replied.  
"I don't trust her, boss," said Tanyun. "She shifted gears way to fast for someone ready to cut her throat. Tendo is planning something, you can bet on that"  
"I've no doubt about that either, Tanyun." Maeda sat back in deep thought. "So we take extra precautions, and ensure that our treasure remains secure on Friday night. Right, Chino"  
Chino smiled.  
"So are you going to honor your end of this deal if you get Kuno to agree to your plan?" asked Vicky.  
"Be serious, Vicky. And allow Nabiki Tendo to roam free on the streets after all she knows about us?  
"You promised her though"  
"I did, but some promises are meant to be broken, Vicky. Besides, how do you expect me to keep Tatewaki in line, hmm? After all, they are lovers"  
Victoria could say no more, shocked at the treachery Okura was planning. She could only stare at him as he and the others laughed, wondering if after next Friday they would be looking for a new accountant again.

All the way back to Nerima, Nabiki sat silently staring out the limousine windows ignoring Sachi's attempt of hospitality. She could hardly contain her elation at the opportunity handed to her by Maeda, and she surly did not intend to pass it up either. Finally, they arrived at the dojo and Sachi opened the door for her.  
"See you later, Miss Tendo," he said as she passed.  
Nabiki just shrugged and went inside the dojo gates. As the limousine pulled away, they parted again and Nabiki peaked out to make sure Sachi had truly left. The street was empty and she ducked back inside.  
For a moment she stood in the walkway, and then tipped her head back with a laugh.  
"YES!" she cried, throwing her arms up into the air. "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES"  
Nabiki strode triumphantly up the walkway and into the dojo where Kasumi and Ono stood wondering what all of the commotion was about.  
"More troubles?" Ono asked her as she kicked off her shoes.  
"Troubles? Oh, no, Doctor Tofu. I'm not having any troubles, but a certain S.O.B. is about too in more ways than one"  
"Nabiki, what are you talking about?" asked Kasumi.  
She started to explain then stopped, cutting her eyes about the walls of the dojo. No, not here, she thought remembering the so-called camera-less motel room. No, she would need to get away from familiar surroundings to gather her cohorts and develop the plan. That also meant not telling her father or Mister Saotome; sure the secret would be on the street in a matter of minutes.  
"Later, sis," said Nabiki heading for the stairs. "Don't worry though; you'll know everything here soon enough. You too, Doctor Tofu"  
"Nabiki," Kasumi said again, but she was already halfway up the steps. "Smooth the waters, eh. Oh, I'll smooth the waters alright," they heard her say. "They'll be as smooth as the kamikaze that hit the Mongol invasion fleet… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA"  
Her door slammed shut leaving the Ono's in silent wonder. Kasumi turned to her husband.  
"Well that's it," she said.  
"What's it, dear"  
"Nabiki. She's finally gone off the deep end. I told you we should have fixed her up with a man sooner"  
"Goes to show what a life of all work and no play will do to a person," said Ono.  
Another burst of laughter made the couple look up again and shake their heads… 


End file.
